Tuyet (Generation 2)
Tuyet was said to be a power-hungry Okotan seeking to obtain the powers of a Toa-warrior. History Beginnings Born into a family of fishers centuries ago, Tuyet spent much of her life within the Region of Water alongside. While she started following the family tradition of fishing and hunting for other aquatic life, she decided to take on the role of a guard around her early adulthood. During this time, she would occasionally find the Protector of Water at the time -Naho- paying her family a visit. When she finally spoke with her parents about this, it was revealed that her father was the twin brother of Naho (and also a former bodyguard of her). Asking why he stepped away from that life, her only reply was that he "preferred the simple things in life". The next time Naho visited the village, Tuyet decided to confront her and ask if it was possible for one such as herself to become a Protector. To her surprise however, she was accompanied by several other individuals. They were in search of able-bodied individuals to aid them in their quest, offering a place within their organization for those that volunteered. Tuyet was the only one willing to join, and was taken under the wing of her aunt. Travels She and the organization would go on to raid various ruins, often obtaining strange gems. She inquired on the significance of them to their leader, Lhikan, but he would often dodge her questions. Once night, she noticed him writing something down within his journal. She attempted to sneak into his tent to steal it, but instead alerted him and was almost discovered by the elder. Cursing her luck, she gave up on obtaining the tome. At one point in her travels, the group came across a lower-class civilian of the Capital City. Robbing them blind, he managed to flee with their credits for a short while before being apprehended by a Protector. While the warrior was eager to throw him into prison, Lhikan saw use of him and allowed him to join their band. This individual was a rouge named Nidhiki, and became their unofficial thief and scout. Seeing a use for him as well, Tuyet approached him for his assistance in obtaining the elder's Tome. Bribing him into doing so, they were both shocked to see it written in an unknown dialect. Returning the book to its original storage container (to avoid drawing suspicion from their fellow rovers), Tuyet was forced to find a way to translate the text. That opportunity came when they came across a village within the Region of Ice. They visited the local Protector and his family, who were close friends with Lhikan. Sending Nidhiki to spy on him and the elder, Nidhiki eventually learned that the clan had been conducting research of some kind. Four of the local Protector's children were fighting over the inheritance of their father's title of Protector, much to his annoyance. This man was associate of Lhikan, and asked if he had any advice on putting discipline into them. Rather than that, Tuyet suggested that they bring the villagers with them for training. After considering her idea, they went forward with it and welcomed the four villagers into their ranks. After interviewing each of them, Tuyet selected the one with the most knowledge on the dialect, Qolpa. Promising him a means of becoming Protector, he agreed to aid in the translation of the tome. At one point during their adventures, Tuyet inquired as to how one could become a Protector. While Naho said that only direct descendants could inherent the title, it would be possible for other relatives to obtain it if there was good reason. Taking the knowledge into mind, Tuyet began developing a scheme to become oneherself. At some point in time, a dam they were visiting near Naho's home village burst, flooding the settlement. Tuyet was swept away in the chaos, leaving her out of action during the chaos. While Naho manage to save some lives -including her son's- not everyone made it. Those that survived blamed Naho and her clan for the disaster, and exiled them. Though Tuyet seemed to be outraged by this event, her anger quickly died down after an hour or too (something that a few members of the group found to be suspicious). While the group were looking for a new home for Naho's clan, her son caught a case of poisoning. Concluding he consumed a toxic fungus or plant, one Jungle-member of the crew attempted to create an antidote for him, yet it proved to be ineffective. The son died, with Naho and Tuyet entering a depressed state (though some noted the latter's wasn't as great as the former's). Near the end of their group's quest, they managed to translate a significant portion of Lhikan's journal. According to it, there once relics called "Toa Stones" that could summon Toa to Okoto's plane of existence. However, as most have vanished by the trio's era, Lhikan is attempting to bypass this problem with something called "The Elder's Eyes". One portion mentioned that it might even be possible to become Toa, with the right ritual and materials. Tuyet suggested that they bid their time some more, suspecting this to be the endgame of Lhikan's mission. Eventually, after gathering enough evidence to locate their objective, they journeyed to the Region of Jungle to come across a colossal ruin. Entering it, the group descended into the darkness and kept moving until the found their goal; An alter of unknown design and origin, sitting at the top of a collapsing tower. The leader of the group- Lhikan- revealed how there was an impending crisis, and that warriors of great power were needed to fight against the evil behind it. Extracting the gems his group collected, he placed them onto the altar alongside some bones he collected. Chanting an unknown tongue, crimson light from one of the stars above shined down on him. In his place was a tall being, with embers shedding off of his armor. Awed by the transformation, Naho grabbed one of the crystalline stones and made her way to the altar. Nidhiki and Qolpa attempted to join her, but Tuyet incapacitated them and grabbed their stones. Naho attempted to stop her, but she was battered aside by her niece. Leaping into the crimson light, she hovered in the air for a brief moment before it turned into cyan flash. While she succeeded in fusing the stones into her body, the altar wasn't designed to handle that much power. It exploded and released the Water Elemental Energy in the form of a great flood. While the group was rendered unconscious in the chaos, a transformed Tuyet rode through the waves unscratched. Wishing to test her newfound powers out, she flooded the swamps between the Regions of Jungle and Water. This dislocated some of the more dangerous wildlife of the former region and sent them into the latter one. Using this to her advantage, Tuyet drove the beasts to a nearby village and allowed them to rampage for a few minutes. Once enough damage was done, she appeared before the villagers and slathered the fauna. She thought that her "heroic actions" would grant her the admiration of the Water Tribe, but they had the opposite affect. Enraged by this, she unleashed her Elemental powers upon them and desolated the village, making her way to the next one. From there on out, it became a cycle of conquest and destruction. Those that survived were forced to bend their knee to her, pledging their allegiance. During one raid, she devolved into a withered and weaned form. Realizing that the "Toa" power ran on a limited energy source, she set off to search a means of refueling her empowered form. Her travels brought her back to her home village, where she reunited with her father. He was horrified by her transformation, while his daughter gloated about "embracing her destiny while he ran from his". She was shocked when he revealed how her mother died of natural causes during her absence, and of him marrying another woman after her death. What made her furious was the revelation of them bearing a child- a half-sister. She slew the parents on the spot, and would have done the same to their child. However, she concluded that her Protector-blood would make her a valuable ally in the future, and thus spared her. Lhikan and the rest of the group eventually caught up with her, bringing the other Protectors as well. When they refused to bow before her, she engaged them in combat. During the battle, she slew Naho and claimed her Protector Mask of Water for herself, draining it of its Elemental Energies. With these, she regained access to her "Toa" form and began overwhelming and drowning many of her foes with ease. Lhikan, however, managed to turn the tide by tapping into his newfound "Toa" form as well. The group managed to defeat and seal her within a sarcophagus, though not without heavy losses. The sarcophagus was moved to a remote location within the sea, where the survivors hoped she would remain hidden. In more recent times, there has been a rumor that Kivoda and Gali discovered her tomb during their quest for the Golden Mask of Water. As of yet, however, the current Protector of Water refused to confirm or deny this. Abilities and Traits Tuyet was always a competitive and ambitious individual, always wanting to climb to the top of the hill. Though the former trait has always been present throughout her life, the latter one never emerged until after being recruited into the Protectorates. Upon learning of her connection to the Protector linage, she developed a distaste for her father due to his reluctance to accept the role. She vowed to obtain the title herself, believing it would bring glory to herself and her bloodline. Upon learning of Lhikan's true goals, she concluded that being a "Toa" would be far grander than a Protector. Upon her transformation, she practically considered herself a goddess. As a relative of the Protector bloodline, she does the potential to access the Element of Water to a certain degree. Upon her transformation, her powers over the Element grew to that of a Toa. Her transformation appeared to have brought her into an undead-like state, suggested by accounts of her surviving impalement through the chest several times. Mask and Tools Legend says that she bore a greatsword during her days as a normal Okotan. This blade would change into a different form as she did, developing spikes and taking on a barbed shape. Some texts claimed that it actually developed a degree of sentience, and that its spikes were actually "teeth". Her original Mask was a powerless one commonly worn by Villagers. At some point in time, she acquired a Mask of Intangibility during her adventures with the Protectorates. While it was originally designed to wade through obstacles, it was incapable of phasing through living matter. This mask was confiscated from her upon her defeat, and was replaced with a generic powerless one. Appearances * ''Watery Grave'' (Upcoming) Trivia * TBW... Category:Generation 2 Category:Water Category:Okotan